Eye of the Oracle
by merionet
Summary: Well, I can't really tell you much without giving anything away. That, and i'm horrible at summaries. So, if anyone wants to write a review, I'd much appreciate it
1. Prologue

**Eye of the Oracle**

**PROLOGUE  
**(note: "speaking", _"thinking"_)

"I need you two to find someone for me."

Koenma handed a beige-yellow folder to Kurama, who opened it and scanned through the papers. There weren't many papers; two, maybe three. Yusuke leaned over, trying to read over Kurama's shoulder.

"No picture?" Yusuke took the papers from Kurama.

"He shouldn't be too hard to find. I need you to bring him back for me alive, even if it's just barely." Koenma sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "His name is Gaki. He's a scientist; experimenting on humans and demons, injecting them, operating the, etcetera. I need you to set the demons free and bring me the humans."

An uncomfortable tingling in your right eye woke you from your sleep. You opened your eyes, even though the right was blind behind the bandage, but shut them immediately after. A bright light hovered a few feet above you, making it painfully hard to see.

You were on some sort of cold, smooth surface. Most likely some sort of table. There was a cool feeling on your right arm, like liquid when it cools and dries on the skin. You twitched your finger, and it sent a sharp pain up your arm, past your elbow, across your chest, through your heart, and then finally it settled in the pit of your stomach. You wanted to cry out, lord knows you wanted to cry out, but you were far, far, far too weak.

A needle had made itself comfortable in your neck, and whatever was attached to it was pumping a thick fluid into your veins. Your lower body was rubbery and numb, your circulation most likely being cut off by the restraints that also constricted your wrists and neck. The tingling feeling came back in your eye, then washed like a wave over the rest of your body, starting at your skull and subsiding at the tip of your toes.

Slowly, you opened your eyes, turning your head away from the light as far as the restraint allowed. It seemed to take ages for your eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, you were able to inspect yourself.

As you had thought, the circulation in your legs had been almost completely cut off. Your legs were swollen and unsightly purple color, the veins were bulging to the point they looked like they would burst.

You looked at your right arm. A fair chunk of skin and flesh had been cut, then pulled back, then pulled back and held in place by a pin. There was a sort of orange powder on the flesh, and it was making the blood turn into a jello-like substance.

The thing that was keeping you alive was the fluid pumping into your neck. It was a rather thick liquid, an odd blue in color. Looking around, you saw the other misfortunate souls being tortured. Some of them on the brink of death, others far gone.

"Ah, you're awake." A figure stood before you now, blocking your view. He was wearing a white lab coat and white pants. His small brown eyes were protected by goggles, and his balding head by a sort of hood made of special fabric. He also wore tight black gloves, and tight black boots. He was the scientist, the torturer.

The scientist hummed and walked around to your right side. He picked up the clipboard that was attached to the steel table you lay on and scribbled down some observations. He removed the bandage from your right eye. Then, he put his hand on your cheek, using his thumb to pull down the bottom eyelid and his index finger to keep it open.

"Hm…" He moved his hand away and fixed a new patch on your eye. After that he scribbled some more observations down, and left to check on his other captives.

Your head lulled to the left, staring at a misfortunate cat demon. Or at least, you thought it was a cat demon. It was impossible to be sure of anything anymore in this place. There were humans here with wings and tails and claws. The cat-demon turned her head with immense effort and stared with tired eyes. She mustered a smile. It was only a flicker of a smile, but it was enough to give you hope.

A sudden sensation ripped through your legs. It was stinging, burning, and tingling all at once. A bit of feeling came back into your legs, enough for you to realize the restraints had either been loosened or removed completely. A man dressed similarly to the scientist, but in black, was removing the restraints, while another took out the needle in your arm and neck and re-bandaged you. Afterward, you were lifted toughly from the table and set on your firmly on your feet, but you didn't have enough feeling in them to walk, much less the energy.

One of the men grunted in frustration.

"What's the matter, can't move your feet?" He grabbed a hold of your arm, the other man took the other, and they started to drag you away.

Alright, so I'm obviously a bit stuck on the other story. So, I wrote a new one. So far, 11 pages handwritten (and my handwriting is about this size). Anyway, here's the prologue. Incase you were wondering, the prolouge itself was three pages so you do the math.. Anyway, hope you liked it. Stay tuned for part one. Should be out by the weekend.  
**Preview:**  
_"So she wasn't a demon afterall." _You mused.  
"That light erases the memories." She explained as another m an took his place by the door. "Then the man by the door goes in and tells the human a story that explains how they got the scars, like traffic accidents or attacks. The second light seals the story as a rather...vivid memory. And then..." She was frowning now, but within a moment the smile was back. But the trauma... the trauma was still clearly visible in her eyes. "...they take you home."


	2. Part 1

**Eye of the Oracle****  
PART ONE**

****

_I just realized that I forgot to include a description of your character. Silly me. Right now you're seventeen, your name is Maja. You have light brown hair that reaches your collarbone and medium/light-green eyes. That's all you'll know for now.  
_

"This place seems creepy and evil." Yusuke mumbled. "I think we're at the right place."

It was a domed, grey building. There were a few small windows, all barred and rusted. The door was also rusted and missing its handle. The structure was in the middle of the forest, but all the trees within twenty feet of the structure had been cut down.

"So, what's the plan?" Yusuke asked, glancing over at Kurama.

"Um… Kurama scratched his head.

"You don't have a plan?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke, please, keep your voice down."

"You always have a plan! You're the smart one, not me, remember?" He made no effort to lower his voice. "Guess we'll do it my way."

"Yusuke, I don't think-" Kurama didn't even get halfway through his sentence, Yusuke was already at the door. He sighed and followed reluctantly.

The inside of the building was dark and musky. The windows let in little light, and no fresh air. There was an old assembly machine off to the side of the giant room, covered in dust and cobwebs. Bits and pieces of machinery littered the floor.

"Damn it." Yusuke muttered under his breath and headed back out.

"Wait." Kurama motioned towards another door, barely visible, on the other side of the building. A light flickered on from beneath the space under the door, and a scream of agony suddenly run out through the structure, vibrating off the walls and echoing to fill the silence in the room. Yusuke and Kurama wasted no time.

You didn't know how long they had been dragging you down the stone cold hall. It seemed like an endless time, but truth be told it had probably just been a fraction of a minute. There were rows and rows of cells, some occupied by humans, some by demons. Some stared and tried to claw their way out, while others were so weak that breathing became a chore.

The men came to a halt. One of them let go of your arm to open the cell door, letting you flop clumsily to your side. The other guard became frustrated and yanked you back up, then suddenly dropped you. Moments later, he too fell.

"Nice going Kurama!"

The voice was unfamiliar to you. You could feel someone lift you up, one hand under your legs and the other beneath your back. It was immediately clear that whoever was holding you was neither a guard nor scientist of some sort, he was much too gentle. You closed your eyes and rested your head against the stranger's chest, instantly inhaling the faint scent of roses. His voice hummed through his chest like a claming trance when he spoke.

"We can't do this alone. The people in these cells are too many for us to carry alone, and I'm sure there will be more."

"What about that scientist guy?" The other one's voice was a bit rougher. He had a strong voice. "Shouldn't we take care of him first?"

You could feel the man holding you sigh lightly.

"You have a point." The man kneeled down and sat you on the floor, leaning you against the wall. You opened your eyes; your vision was a bit blurry, but you could still make out the features of the two men.

The man who kneeled before you had green eyes, a darker shade than yours, and hair the color of the common rose. The other man stood behind him. His hair was jet black, and slicked back. He had a sort of hard look on his face, and the fiercest brown eyes you had ever seen.

The redhead stood up and they both left without so much as a second glance. Your eyelids became heavy and you let them close, too weak and tired to fight the exhaustion. The cold wall and the cold floor started to disappear beneath you, and the cool atmosphere turned to nothing.

"_Am I… Is this… what…is this what death feels like?" _You wondered. You were sure you were dying, but you welcomed death with open arms._ "I'd rather die now than live the rest of my life as a lab rat."_

A loud bang startled you out of your thoughts. Your eyes snapped open and your heart beat quickened and pounded harder and harder, as if it were trying to break down a door and escape. There were shouts and screams, and things fell over and broke and exploded. You wanted more than anything to run, but you were far too weak. Just thinking of running made your legs shake. But, as soon as it had started, it had ended. Everything was silent again. It was only a moment of silence, however. Soon, muffled voices were heard, and after a few minutes more voices could be heard. There were also footsteps, many footsteps, and then there was that melodic sound… The sound of cell doors opening, one after the other. You closed your eyes once more and let everything fade to nothing.

You woke up to the light of the sun, peering through the window and bathing you in its warmth. It was an odd feeling, you hadn't seen the sun in months. It dawned on you.

You sat up quickly, eyes wide open. You hadn't seen this place before. There was a window to your left, with plastic blinds. The walls had a light blue tint, and the floors were teal linoleum tile. After spotting the IV machine to your left you realized you were in a hospital. There was a vase with a beautiful variation of flowers on a little table to your right, but it didn't seem to be a gift from anybody.

"Good morning!"

You jumped slightly, the voice cutting through the silence like a blade. You didn't recognize the girl that just entered. She was rather unique-looking, with her sky blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" She smiled. You couldn't bring yourself to speak. Unable to meet her gaze any longer either, you found a rather uninteresting speck on the floor for your eyes to stare at.

"Well," the girl said after a brief moment of silence. "I'll leave you alone then." You heard her footsteps retreat to the door.

You were only alone a little while before someone else came into the room. This figure was a bit more familiar. He was the one wit the fierce brown eyes. His eyes were a little softer now, calmer, but you could still see the fight and the power in them.

"Hey." He said casually, hands deep in his pockets. You looked away, finding that speck on the floor again.

"You feeling good enough to walk or am I going to have to carry you?"

Curious yourself, you wiggled you toes. They worked perfectly, and you held back a smile of triumph in this little feat. But, what about the foot? You moved it. Yes, that worked too. Slowly, you moved your leg until it dangled comfortably off the side of the bed, followed by the other. Both legs seemed functional.

You were almost tempted to smile again. Excitedly, you slid off the bed. The moment your feet touched the floor your knees buckled. You fell face first to the floor, cheek colliding with that stupid little speck.

"Whoa, slow down there kid." He helped you to your feet, then turned around so his back was towards you.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He glanced over his shoulder. You stood there dumbly, swaying slightly from lack of balance.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He grinned.

You hesitated, still unsure of what he wanted you to do. He turned around.

"Alright, let's try that again. I'm going to turn around and bend down and you hop on, okay?" He turned around and got down on one knee. Cautiously, you grabbed onto his shirt and climbed onto his back.

"Name's Yusuke by the way."

Yusuke set you down after carrying you on his back for awhile, then left without a word. You were standing in front of a room with large glass windows like you see in police stations where the police interrogate the suspects. The room itself was empty, aside from a girl. The walls and tile floors were both winter white, and an iron door kept anyone from going in or coming out. A few men in black suits and black sunglasses stood by the window, on of them by the door. There were a few other people with you, some which you recognized from the laboratories.

"_What's going on here?" _Suddenly there was a bright flash of light coming from inside the room. The girl inside the room was engulfed by the light. You shielded your eyes and waited for the light to subside. When it did, the girl in the room was laying unconscious on the floor. The man by the door went inside, kneeled down next to her, and muttered something into her ear. There was another flash. After that subsided, the man could be seen carrying her out. You watched in fear and bewilderment as the girl was carried out, limp as a rag doll.

"They're erasing everyone's memories."

You looked up. It was the cat demon from the lab. Or at least, you thought it was her. Her cat ears were gone, and her head was shaved. Her tail had also mysteriously disappeared.

"Well, at least us humans." She gave you a comforting smile.

"_So, she wasn't a demon after all." _You mused.

"That light erases the memories." She explained as another man took his place by the door. "Then the man by the door goes in and tells the human a story that explains how they got the scars, like traffic accidents or attacks. The second light seals the story as a rather...vivid memory. And then..." She was frowning now, but within a moment the smile was back. But the trauma... the trauma was still clearly visible in her eyes. "...they take you home."

One of the men suddenly grabbed the girl by the arm, leading her into the room. She looked back, smiling, and then the door shut behind her. Time seemed to slow as you watched her disappear into the light, then reappear motionless. A man went in, spoke to her, the light flashed again, and she was carried away.

"You."

You looked over. One of the men was motioning for you to go into the room. You hesitated, staring through the window into the room. You took a few shaky steps forward, then stopped. The man grabbed you firmly by the arm and led you into the center of the room, then left.

The room was a lot brighter on the inside that it appeared through glass. You had to squint your eyes to see, not that there was anything to look at. The window was tinted black from the inside, and you couldn't see a single person through it. The air circulating around the room was as cold as the floor you were standing on. Everything was quiet… So quiet you could hear your heart beating. There was a red light above the door. It started to glow, and the whole room was suddenly engulfed in light, swallowing you whole. You could feel yourself falling, but you never felt impact. You just hovered there, in the white abyss.

"You were attacked viciously by a dog." The man's voice filled the white abyss. "A big black dog," he continued, "with auburn eyes. You lost your right eye as it bit you, and had it replaced with a glass eye. You also have multiple scars from the attack. You were on your way home from school when it happened."

It didn't seem possible, but the light suddenly got very much brighter. When it faded, you were back home.

You awoke to the sound of sobbing. You opened your eyes slowly, spotting your mother, a fairly young, blonde haired, blue–eyed woman, sitting at the foot of the bed with a crumpled tissue in her hand. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were flushed.

"Mom?" You discovered your voice to be very hoarse. She stopped crying and started at you a moment.

"Maja." She embraced you and started to cry again.

"Please don't cry mom." You hugged her back, not knowing why she was crying. After she calmed down you decided it was safe to ask.

"Why am I here?" You coughed. "What happened to me?" Your mother's face suddenly had a surprised look on her face.

"You… You don't remember?"

You shook your head.

"You were…" She started to tear up again. "You were attacked… by a dog… you…" She bit her lip.

"What? What about me?" You sat up, starting to panic. She simply shook her head, fighting back a waterfall of tears.

"Mom! What happened? What's wrong?" you breathing became rapid. "Mom, tell me!" You were begging now. "Mom!" You cried. But she just continued to shake her head. You spotted a tray on the bedside table with bandages on it. You lifted the tray, letting the bandages roll off onto the floor. You held it up in front of you and stared into your reflection.

You immediately noticed the bandage on your right eye. Your hand shook nervously as you reached up towards your face. Your breathing became shallow and more rapid as you touched the bandage. A jolt of pain shot through your eye and into your head. Slowly, carefully, you removed the bandage.

_Preview:_

You followed him down the hall into his room. Another guy that appeared to be around his age was sitting lazily on the bed, video game controller in hand. He had slicked black hair and fierce brown eyes. He didn't even look up as you came in.

"Well, aren't you gonna say hi?" Kuwabara said. The other guy paused the game and looked up. A look of surprise flashed across his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Hey." He got up, avoiding your gaze. You stared at him curiously.


	3. Part 2

**EYE OF THE ORACLE**

**PART TWO**

_(Yes, part two exists! I am incredibly sorry for the delay. I had a massive writer's block. Meh. I hope you enjoy this next part. There's not too much action, but it's setting up for an interesting part three : I'll try to have it out no later than a week from now.)_

"What happened to my eye?! It's gold, gold! It's supposed to be green!"

"Sweetie, calm down. It's okay." Your mother tried to calm you down, but you were beyond calming.

"No, it's not okay! It's not normal!" You exclaimed, waving your hand in front of your discolored eye.

"I can't see my hand!" You cried out.

"That's because it's a glass eye." The doctor stepped in. "It was originally green to match your natural eye color, but when the glass eye was put in it turned gold. It's rather odd."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Tears were rolling down your cheecks now. This was too much to take in all at once. You couldn't help but sob.

"I want to go home!"

**Three Weeks Later**

You were on your way home from the first day back in school since you were able to leave the hospital. Somehow word had gotten out about the dog attack and every other person in school asked if you were alright or if they could see your scars. Fortunately, no one asked about your eye- Your mother had bought you light green contact lenses to cover up the gold.

It was a bit chilly out, but the sky was clear and blue. You had decided to take the long way home to take some time to think. The route you were taking would pass by the place you were attacked.

_"I hope it will help me remember." Just ahead was a small path that lead between a few houses to a bigger street._

_  
"That's where the dog attacked..." You thought, starting to get nervous._

"Maybe I should just turn around..." You paused. "No, I have to do this."

You walked forward cautiously, looking left and right every step. Nothing so far jogged your memory and it was a bit frustrating. Sighing, you sat down against the wooden fence that seperated the road from a yard.

"Why can't I remember?" You graoned, pulling at your hair. "This is so frustrating!"

A loud growl caused you to jump up in panic, frantically looking around. You could hear a dog bark, but the panic left you so disoriented you couldn't tell from which direction it was coming from. The barking got louder, closer. Fear-stricken ,you started to run, stumbling because the adrenaline left your legs shaky and rubbery. You could hear the dog starting to chase you, its quick footsteps tearing through the dirt. you tried to run faster, but the dog easily kept up. You tried to scream for help, but your voice got caught in your throat. The barking and growling continued. It was even closer now.

Suddenly you tripped, skidding a few feet on the road. You scrambled as fast as you could, heart trying to pound its way out of your ribcage. You could almost hear the dog breathing now. You sprinted towards the sidewalk by the main road, speeding around the corner. A sudden impact left you sprawled on the concrete.

"There's a dog chasing me!" You gasped. The stranger looked at you, then over your shoulder curiously.

"I don't see a dog." He said.

You turned around. You could still hear the mad barking of the dog, but the dog itself was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh..." Realization struck, and it made you feel both relieved and stupid. _"It was behind the fence the whole time..."_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." You let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I ran in to you."

"It's okay, it didn't hurt!" The stranger said, trying to sound tough. You looked up at him.

He was rather tall, a stupid grin plastered on his face. His hair was orange and curly, and his eyes were small and brown.

"The name's Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Maja Inoue."

"You new here?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. I've lived here all my life."

"Really? I've never seen you before." He scratched his head.

"I took a different route home today..."

"Well, my house is only a few blocks down. You can come with me if ya want. You're a bit banged up."  
He grinned. You looked down at yourself. You had a few cuts from the skids, but nothing serious.

"Sure, why not."

"Hey, Shizuru!" Kuwabara called out as he stepped inside. He then turned to you. "Shizuru's my sister."

"Where the hell have you been?" Shizuru, or, you assumed that's who it was, appeared to be in her mid twenties. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, and had a tough demeanor.

"Oh, hey." She said, spotting you. "I'm Shizuru, Kazuma's older sister. I've never seen you before. Hasn't your mother ever told you not to hang around strangers?"

"I'm Maja Inoue." You decided to ignore that last bit.

"You know your friend's here too." Shizuru said, starting to head back to her room. "He's been drinking all of my soda. I expect it to be replaced."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Urameshi's here." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Urameshi?"

"Yeah." He turned towards the hallway. "Hey! Urameshi! Get yer butt in here!"

"I'm busy!!" Came the reply. Kuwabara muttered something under his breath, but you could make out the words "video games".

"Come on."

You followed him down the hall into his room. Another guy that appeared to be around his age was sitting lazily on the bed, video game controller in hand. He had slicked black hair and fierce brown eyes. He didn't even look up as you came in.

"Well, aren't you gonna say hi?" Kuwabara said. The other guy paused the game and looked up. A look of surprise flashed across his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Hey." He got up, avoiding your gaze. You stared at him curiously.

"Outside. I need to talk to you." He muttered to Kuwabara.

"Huh?"

"Now."

_  
Preview:  
The voices were all swirling around you. Everything was black. Your head felt like it was about to implode.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"I don't know! She just started screaming and collapsed!"  
"We have to get her to a hospital!"  
"No, it's too dangerous."  
"What do you mean it's too dangerous?!"  
"The eye is awakening. She has no control over it. If we bring her to a hospital, people could get hurt."  
"Then what do we do?"_


End file.
